


You Stink

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that's not what catches his attention. Ian smells. He always smells when he comes home. He always grinds up on old ass Alphas and Betas and the club reeks of alcohol and the occasional whiff of meth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты воняешь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782143) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> piecesofres: mickey being really jealous n insecure of a particular omega that always rubs himself on or flirts with Ian in front of him and mickey gets extra insecure and needy and whiney?  
> Anon:prompt: Mickey feels insecure about another Omega that comes circling Ian, even aware of the bond.  
> Anon: mickey is like self-conscious or whatever because he thinks ian is into some other omega or might be into one someday? like not even jealousy but just kind of worked up over it?
> 
> Wow! I had a lot of prompts in my tumblr inbox. I LOVE IT!! It makes me feel popular! I really hope this satisfies your need of insecure and/or jealous Mickey. COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND READERS ARE LOVED AND CHERISHED!!

He's cooking dinner—frozen chicken fingers—when Ian stumbles in. He shrugs off his coat and slips off his shoes before he makes his way over to him. He ignores the sound of his footsteps when the preheating beep goes off. As he slips the chicken fingers into the oven, Ian comes up behind him. When he straightens up, Ian wraps himself around him. His face in his neck, arms around his waist, chest against his back, and one thigh in between his own.

 

But that's not what catches his attention. Ian smells. He always smells when he comes home. He always grinds up on old ass Alphas and Betas and the club reeks of alcohol and the occasional whiff of meth.

 

But he doesn't smell just Alphas and Betas and meth and alcohol. He smells Omega. And not multiple. Just one. And not him either.

 

Usually when Ian comes home from working a shift at the club, he'll wrap himself around Mickey like he's doing now and cover himself with Mickey's scent. But he doesn't want Ian on him right now. Not while he smells like some other Omega.

 

So he pushes Ian away, "Go take a shower, you stink." Ian's eyebrows furrow but he follows instructions.

 

He's glad. He's glad because he needs to talk himself down. It's probably just an unbonded Omega who wandered into the club. Lord knows no one can resist Ian's scent, bond or no, and the Omega probably fell victim to it. Right. Of course. It's okay. Ian's his Alpha.

-

"I'm working a double shift tonight, you wanna come?" Ian asks as he clears the table.

 

"What? I thought you weren't working this weekend?"

 

"I didn't plan on it but Nathan's got The Clap so I'm taking his shift tonight."

 

"What the hell man? That's fucked up."

 

"What is?"

 

"That he's got The Clap. How many old dudes's he fuckin?"

 

Ian snorts a laugh and shrugs, "Enough to get The Clap apparently."

 

"Yeah, no kidding. Jesus."

 

"Oh, did I tell you? Henry was fired last week. The boss hired some new kid. Just turned 16, but he's claiming he's twenty. Doesn't even look it."

 

He raises an eyebrow, "The fuck was Henry fired for?"

 

"Apparently he was making some of the customers uncomfortable by being too Alpha."

 

"I thought the club only hires Alphas and Betas, though?"

 

Ian looks uncomfortable, avoiding his gaze as he goes back to washing dishes, "He was too much of an Alpha." Is the only explanation he gets.

-

He ends up going. He doesn't want to. He has to go into work tomorrow and this job is no fun for Ian now that they're bonded and he's not… manic. But Ian asked him to so he does.

 

He sits at the bar and sips on a beer. Neither of them are really the designated driver, but if Mickey had to guess, it would be him. Lord knows if Ian takes party favors as payment anymore. So he promises every time he goes that he'll only drink one beer. He's gotta save it in that case.

 

Ian's on stage today. He's not doing individual dances like he does for his normal shifts. He's there with someone else. Someone Mickey doesn't recognize which means it must be the new kid. He's blond and baby-faced, bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. He's like a baby, Mickey thinks. And that baby is staring right at Ian.

 

The kid watches him, stares at him, like he's hung the moon and the stars. His body rolls and his hips thrust in a way that should be seductive but really just looks wrong. He's a kid. He looks like a kid. But obviously old men have a thing for that. He's got a huge crowd of guys who are old enough to be his father swarming the stage.

 

It's okay, though, because the more attention he's drawing to himself, the more he's taking away from— _Omega_.

 

That fucking piece of shit. Ian didn't mention this kid's an Omega. Holy fuck, it's the same Omega who was on Ian last week, too.

 

He huffs out a humorless laugh and pulls out some cash. He slams it on the counter and makes his way to the door. As he goes, he catches Ian's eye. He nods towards the kid standing next to him and raises his middle finger.

 

Fuck him. Fuck him and that stupid Omega. Why'd he lie? Why didn't he tell the _truth_?

 

… what if he's cheating? What if he didn't tell the truth because he wants to leave. What if he wants to leave?

 

He shoves into a body in front of him. Some old dude turns around, "Watch where you're going, man!"

 

"Fuck you, asswipe!" He shoves again and makes his way out to the street. Fuck Ian. He can find his own way home.

-

He's asleep on the couch by the time Ian comes home. And he only knows it's Ian because he smells like Omega. Like that fucking Omega.

 

He wants to be angry. He wants to yell and scream and throw punches at Ian but he can't. He can't because he understands.

 

He's not Omega enough. He's not sweet and innocent looking like that kid. And if you tried to categorize him based off of his personality, you'd probably assume he's an Alpha. And what Alpha wants an Omega who doesn't act like an Omega?

 

That's the whole appeal. Omegas are practically porn stars. That's why everyone wants one. Omegas want sex all the time and then they do all the cooking and the cleaning and still have energy for _more sex_! Mickey's got the sex part down. But really, what human being doesn't love sex? Pretty much everyone.

 

So he understands why Ian would want the other kid, the other Omega. And it's not like he expected Ian to stay with him anyway. His mom died, his father's abusive, his sister was raped, and he's been to jail more than once. He's not ideal. He gets that.

 

And he also gets that he was the only option. There aren't many Omegas off suppressants in the Southside. It's dangerous. So Ian had previously been with only Betas. Mickey's probably the first Omega aside from Debbie he'd ever met.

 

And now there's this cute Omega who probably acts like a fucking Omega. But he doesn't want to talk about it with Ian. He doesn't want to talk now so he turns over and he buries his face in Ian's pillow.

 

"Mickey?" He doesn't make a sound, only the steady in and out of his breath. "Why're you out here? Come to bed."

 

No Ian. No. I want to stay right here where I can't smell the other Omega. But he knows Ian's persistent. And Ian knows Mickey's a pushover when it comes to him. He sits down next to him and runs a hand down his arm.

 

"Mickey?" He moves away from the touch. "Mickey come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

 

"Leave me alone." He mumbles.

 

"What?"

 

"Leave me alone!" He repeats louder and pulls the blanket up.

 

"Are we fighting?"

 

"… No, Gallager… just go to bed."

-

They don't talk about the next day or the day after that. In fact, they don't talk at all and Mickey continues to sleep on the couch. The silence kills him, but at least they hardly see each other.

 

They don't eat dinner at the same time and Mickey is always at The Alibi until he's sure Ian's asleep or gone to work. And when he does the laundry, he can smell the other Omega all over Ian's clothes. Apparently, regardless of the bond, this kid is insistent.

 

 _Good_ , he thinks, _Ian needs someone who'll fight for him_. He's a coward, he thinks, because he won't fight.

-

"Okay, that's it. What the hell is going on with you?"

 _Shit_! He came home too early. He must look like he wants to bolt because Ian's at his side in a second and grabbing his arm. "No. Stay here and talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on. Are you leaving? Is that it? Is that why we haven't spoken in two weeks and you can't even look at me?"

 

Mickey tugs his arm out of Ian's grasp and pulls his sweatshirt off. It was a little cold. "I'm not the one you should fuckin worry about leaving." He pushes past Ian to the kitchen. He's hungry and he ran out of cash.

 

"What?"

 

"You fucking heard me, Firecrotch."

 

Ian grabs him again, this time by the waist with one hand and his chin in the other, and forces him to look him in the eye. "What the fuck did you mean by you're not the one who I should worry about leaving? Are you implying I'm leaving?"

 

"Aren't you? You're letting that Omega—which you fuckin lied to me about, by the way—rub his scent all over you! I'm pretty sure that's him staking his claim." He knees Ian in the balls and grabs a can on BBQ Pringles before sitting on the couch–on his bed.

 

It takes Ian a couple seconds to recover and his voice sounds strained, "What? You mean Kendal?"

 

"I don't know, is that his fuckin name?"

 

"I didn't lie about anything, Mickey." He says instead of answering.

 

"Well you didn't tell the truth, so what the fuck is it?"

 

Ian inhales sharply, "I didn't want to upset you."

 

"Oh yeah, because figuring it out all on my own was a better option."

 

"I'm sorry. I should've told the truth."

"Yeah, and then you shoulda taken it a step further and told him to _back the fuck off_. Is there a reason he thought it was okay? Do you not fuckin smell like our bond or something? What the fuck did you think I would think when I realized you lied? Huh? Did you think I would go _oh Ian's so great, he didn't want to upset me_? Or _oh Ian's so great he doesn't want to hurt that poor Omega's feelings_? How the hell would you feel if I treated the Alphas who come onto me like that? You'd be fuckin pissed. The fuck makes you think it doesn't go both ways?"

 

He doesn't wait for Ian's response because he's out the door, heading for The Alibi.

-

**11:15**

**I'm sorry**

**11:17**

**Come back home**

**11:20**

**Let's talk**

**11:35**

**I love you**

-

"Mickey," Ian whispers against his mouth, "wake up." He groans and shifts away. "Please? We need to talk."

 

He groans again but pulls himself up. "What?"

 

"Kendal's not interested in me."

 

"Like fuck he isn't."

 

"No I'm serious. You remember how I said Jaxon just got out of a bond? Well Kendal likes him. He thinks if he has my scent all over him Jaxon will get jealous. Jaxon isn't interested."

"Whatever."

 

 

"I'm not lying."

 

"Okay."

 

"You believe me?"

 

 

"You don't want me to?"

 

 

"No I do."

 

"Then okay."

 

"… okay."

 

"Can we have sex? It's been two weeks."

 

" _Fuck_  yes, Mickey." __


	2. Ian

No matter how hard he tried to pretend, Ian knew everything wasn’t okay. They spent more time fucking than actually talking. Mickey would hardly touch him when they weren’t having quickies. They don’t even fuck in bed anymore. Mickey always wants it quick and dirty in the kitchen, or on the couch while they’re watching TV, or in the shower. Any time he tries to make a move when they lay together in bed, Mickey pushes him away and says he isn’t in the mood. Mickey's _always_ in the mood.

 

“Will you come to the club tonight?”

 

“For what reason?” Mickey avoids his eyes as he walks past him to get some of the scrambled eggs he’d just made.

 

“You used to like to come.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

He licks his lips, “Okay, _I_ like when you come.”

 

“For what reason?” He sits across from him but still won’t look at him. Now that he thinks about it, has Mickey looked at him at all this past week?

 

“I like being where you are.”

 

“Hm,”

-

Mickey doesn’t come. He doesn’t come to the club and when Ian gets back Mickey is already gone for work. Or he’s at The Alibi, he doesn’t really know any more. He doesn’t know where Mickey is or what he’s doing pretty much any time other than when they’re having sex.

 

Mickey’s asleep, apparently.

-

Holy shit. What the hell? A week ago they were avoiding each other and now he’s rubbing all over him. Mickey hasn’t been out of his _sight_ these last few days. He practically sits in his lap during TV, he’s always serving Ian breakfast, lunch, dinner, whatever, he asks to take showers together but won’t let Ian touch him; he wants to _wash_ him.

 

“Mickey, baby?”

 

“Hm?” Mickey’s currently trying to bury himself under his skin as they watch TV together. They haven’t had sex since last week of constant fucking and no talking.

 

“I need to pee. Can you get off me for a second?” Mickey whines low in his throat but moves away.  Ian clears his throat and moves quickly to the bathroom.

 

He’s actually been really afraid of leaving Mickey alone. He’s afraid if he looks away for one second, Mickey will revert back to ignoring him. But what scares him the most is that he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand what Mickey’s doing. He’s noticed a slight change in his scent but he’s not sure what that is. He doesn’t know what’s going on and Mickey is _his_ Omega and if he doesn’t know what’s going on then he’s not a very good Alpha.

 

When he gets back from the bathroom, he watches Mickey for a few seconds. He’s watching the TV, obviously, but he’s doing something else with his hands. He thinks he’s on his phone. “Mickey?”

 

Mickey turns to him and smiles. Holy fuck. He loves when Mickey smiles. “Come back.”

 

He licks his lips in hesitation, “Yeah…”

-

The next week it’s the same. Mickey follows him everywhere. He does whatever he asks. Sometimes he’ll ask trivial things just to see if Mickey will tell him off.

 

_“Can you grab me my phone from my coat?”_

_Mickey stares at him from his side. Ian’s washing the dishes as Mickey dries. He watches as Mickey seems to form some kind of retort on his tongue. “… sure.”_

 

Or sometimes it would be things that he knows Mickey doesn’t want to do.

 

_“Suck my dick.”_

_Mickey’s just set his plate down when he looks up. He seems about to be ready to tell Ian_ no _, but then he glances down. “Okay.”_

And he keeps asking, keeps trying to push Mickey to that breaking point because he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want Mickey doing everything he says. He doesn’t want Mickey to keep _behaving_.

 

So he pushes what he knows should be too far. He goes to one of those Omega clubs; the ones where they let you fuck Omegas for a certain amount of money. He pays for a male Omega who is definitely not his type.

 

“I just want you to jack off on me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t understand.”

 

“I just want you rub your penis until you orgasm on me.”

 

“Are you trying to make someone jealous, Sir?”

 

He smiles, “I am.”

 

“Very well, Sir, whatever pleases you.”

 

He tears his shirt off and lets the Omega cum onto his chest and then rubs it in. When he gets home he purposefully climbs into bed without his shirt on next to Mickey. He knows Mickey smells it. He knows because Mickey tenses and he waits. He waits for Mickey to explode, to say something. Mickey stays silent. Tomorrow then, he thinks.

 

But the next morning Mickey says nothing. The next day Mickey says nothing. Mickey doesn’t even act differently. He pretends as if he hadn’t smelled it. He pretends and Ian’s had enough.

-

“That’s it.” He says and pulls Mickey to the couch.

 

Mickey flicks his tongue over his lips but doesn’t say anything. “Talk, now.”

 

“What about?”

 

“About whatever the hell is going on with you. You’re… weird. Two weeks ago all you wanted to do was fuck like we used to—you know, before we were a couple—and this last week you’ve been needy and whiney. And two days ago, I came home with another Omega’s jizz on me and you’re purposefully not saying anything. What’s going on?”

 

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He sucks his lips in, “Do you want to break up? What do you want? I don’t know. I can't keep doing this. You’re not yourself. I mean, I haven’t heard fuck come from your mouth for a week. That’s longer than I think you’ve ever gone, Mickey.”

 

“Fuck.” He says obediently. He shouldn’t be doing shit obediently. That’s Mickey’s appeal. Despite Ian being able to forcibly make him do things, Mickey’s always fought him on it.

 

“ _No_! I want you to… I want you to be yourself. Not this… _Omega_.”

 

“What do you mean? I am an Omega.”

 

“Yes, but you’re… not. You’re not an Omega and that’s what I love.”

 

“If you don’t want an Omega then we should end this bond. I’m an Omega. I can't be anything else.”

 

“ _Mickey_! Are you hearing me? I know you're an Omega, Mick, I know. But you don’t act like one and I love that. I love you being independent. You’re not being independent. You’re being… you remember that Omega we saw about two months ago? The one who was on her knees, her Alpha making her suck his dick right there in the street?”

 

Mickey nods.

 

“That’s what you’re acting like.” He watches Mickey’s eyes flicker with something.

 

“Fuck you, Ian. I fuckin thought-” He breaks off and he looks away.

 

“You thought what?”

 

“That’s what you want. I thought that’s what you want. I thought you’d want me to act more like an Omega. I mean, fuck,” He breaks a little as Mickey’s voice cracks, “I’m the first Omega you’d come in contact with. I mean, it’s not like I’d blame you for wanting someone a little more submissive.”

 

“Mickey, you’re plenty submissive. You let me fuck you. That’s enough.”

 

He huffs in annoyance, “That’s not enough. I know you want… I know you want other Omegas. I talked to that kid, Kendal, the other day. I went into the club when-”

 

“Wait is this when you told me you went to The Alibi?”

 

“What? Yeah, anyway, I talked to Kendal and apparently, he doesn’t like Jaxon. Yeah, no, he was hitting on you. He was _scenting_ you, so I don’t know why the hell you felt the need to lie about that.”

 

“You were upset.”

 

“Jesus Ian! I’m fucking more upset now that I’ve found out!”

 

“I didn’t think you would find out!”

 

“So that makes it okay?”

 

He doesn’t answer. “I don’t… dammit… I don’t want someone else. I’ve been around enough Alphas to know that you let me get away with more than I’d ever get away with, with someone else as my Alpha. But you haven’t been around enough Omegas to know what you want. And that’s cool, but don’t fucking… don’t keep stringing me along like this.”

 

“I’m not stringing you along, Mickey. I want to be with you, _only_ you. I want you, not some mindless…” Fuck. That’s why he’s been acting so… fuck. Mickey thinks he wants a mindless drone. “Mickey, I love you. I don’t know if I haven’t said it enough or what but I do. And not for your gender. Not because you can carry my babies. I love you because you’re different. I’ve always been attracted to different.”

 

“Different isn’t always good, Gallagher.”

 

“Yes it is. You’re always good.”

 

“This is fuckin faggy, man.” Mickey chuckles awkwardly and Ian can read how much he wants to get away from the situation.

 

“I’m serious. I’m sorry, Mickey. I’m sorry for lying about Kendal, I’m sorry for making you feel this way. I’m sorry for not being the kind of Alpha you need.”

 

“The fuck are you talkin about? You’re… you’re fine it’s not you.”

 

“It’s not you, Mick. I didn’t realize you were… I didn’t know and as your Alpha I should have. I should have and I didn’t and that’s my mistake. I shouldn’t have let it go on this long.”

 

“Okay, okay, forgiven can we-”

 

“No, we can't. We need to talk about this. I need to make sure you understand that you’re it. You’ve always been it. You’ve been it since I was fourteen fucking years old and you’re still it at twenty. You’ll always be it.”

 

Mickey doesn’t meet his eyes and he’s a little worried he still doesn’t get it. “Yeah, same here.”

 

He grins. “Can I make sweet, passionate love to you now?”

 

“Ian, what the fuck?! That’s so gay, just say you wanna fuck, Jesus.”

 

He laughs and tugs Mickey into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Oh wait... we aren't friends? Why not? Oh right, CUZ YOU AREN'T FOLLOWING ME ON TUMBLR!! Come follow me to fix that at [anoldmarriedcouple ](http://anoldmarriedcouple.tumblr.com/)


	3. Mickey

He doesn't want to talk. He doesn't want to talk to Ian. He doesn't have anything to _say_ to Ian. Or, he does. He just has too much. He doesn't have enough. He can't make the words form in his mouth, much less his mind.

 

 

But he feels. He feels too much. He feels and it hurts. It hurts like insecurity and jealousy and betrayal all wrapped up into one Milkovich package. So he doesn't talk. He solves their problems like they're always solved. By fucking it away. So they fuck. And that's it.

 

 

They don't talk and they don't " _make love_ " like the usually do. They fuck like they used to and don't talk unlike they used to. And Mickey likes it better this way.

 

 

He avoids Ian. He avoids touching him, talking to him, and basically interacting whenever they aren't fucking. He wants to leave. He can't be around Ian like this. He's still worried. He's still not Omega enough. That won't change with Ian assuring him Kendal wasn't actually scenting him.

 

 

He thinks avoiding Ian is the easiest. He thinks avoiding him, only fucking, is the easiest. But he's wrong. Avoiding Ian pushes him further away. So he does the only thing he can think of. Omega-fy himself.

-

 

He rubs all over Ian. He's constantly touching him, constantly by his side. He's always scenting him. He thinks he's scared Ian because he takes off of work. He wonders if Ian thinks he's sick. He wonders what Ian thinks. But he doesn't break character.

 

No, he takes it further. "Will you shower with me?" He asks out of the blue. Ian looks down at him from the TV. They're wrapped around each other on the couch.

 

"What?"

 

"I want to take a shower." And after almost three days of no sex, he knows what Ian must be thinking. Sucker. He's fuckin wrong.

 

"Yeah, sure." So they turn the water on, let it heat up, get naked, and then get it.

 

"Can I wash you?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah. I wanna wash you."

 

"That's really… intimate, Mick."

 

"Please?" He almost resorts to begging. Not quite there yet.

 

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want." Damn fuckin right. Whatever he wants. Whatever _he_ Ian's _Omega_  wants. So he does wash Ian. And when Ian tries to make a move, he practically rolls over and pisses all over himself in submission.

 

Basically, he scares the fuck out of him so he forgets what he was trying to do.

-

It's actually scary how easily he falls into the role of the needy Omega. He likes getting all of Ian's attention. He likes it, but he doesn't like it enough to _stay_ needy.

 

And he knows that he's freaking Ian out. Ian starts to get really demanding and he really wants to tell him off. He wants to, but he doesn't. If he doesn't act like a true Omega, Ian will leave him. And if Ian leaves him then where will he be?

-

Not enough. He's still not enough. Ian climbs into bed and presses his bare chest against his back. He smells. He s _mells_. He was scented strongly by an Omega Mickey doesn't know. He smells and holy fucking shit. That's cum. That's bodily fluid. Ian had sex. Ian's gonna leave. But like every good Omega knows, you never call your Alpha out on cheating.

 

So he stays silent. He stays silent for almost three days when Ian calls him out on it. And through the whole thing he's terrified. He's fucking terrified that Ian's going to realize that he's vulnerable too and he'll leave.

 

"Do you want to break up?" No! Oh my god, no! He wants the exact opposite. He's changed so Ian will want him.

 

"I'm not stringing you along, Mickey. I want to be with you, _only you_." Oh. Thank god. Thank god that Ian wants him. He can't be this fucking ghost of a person anymore. Oh thank god. Oh thank god that Ian's not leaving.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times do I have to tell you? I have a tumblr and I want to be your bestie for evsies. So, ya know, [follow me ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anoldmarriedcouple)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be BFFs! My tumblr is [guessiliedinthehook](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//)! Come hang out with me!


End file.
